bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth III
|affiliation= Heroic Knights |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut=??? |voice= }} , otherwise known perhaps ironically as , is a young Professional Heroine, serving as a member of the British-based hero agency, the Heroic Knights, and is the only daughter of the agency's leader: the globally renowned heroine Olivia II, The Heavenly Knight. Despite her youth and the expectations she is "burdened" with as the daughter of a heroine, Elizabeth has already began to make strides in the professional world and is considered to have inherited her mother's own drive. Spurred onward by a desire to prove to the rest of the world that she is as good as, or perhaps even superior to her mother, Elizabeth's reputation for her strength and determination as a relatively new heroine and an independent young woman is undeniable. Appearance As the daughter of arguably the most beautiful woman in Great Britain, Elizabeth is considered to be exceedingly beautiful, with some even believing that she may very well be even more so than her mother. In contrast with her mother, where Olivia captivates others with her figure, Elizabeth captivates both men and women alike with the natural beauty of her face, her petite stature, and what is considered to be by many an unrivaled combination of "cute" and "pretty". This, according to beauty magazines in the UK, leads to her particular brand of beauty being considered to be more exotic. The young maiden has inherited her mother's natural blonde hair, which is kept in such pristine condition that it appears to shimmer and glow under the light of the sun, lightly scented with a combination of lavender and rose. Most commonly, Elizabeth is seen with her otherwise long, flowing hair tied together with a red frilly hair tie, preventing it from extending as far as it would naturally be. It also serves an additional purpose, as it prevents an underhanded opponent from having something to grab onto in combat. As for in front of her, her hair frames her unblemished face in a manner likened to the mane of a lioness by a terrified "bully" in her school when she was younger, referencing the ferocity underlying the "cute" visage she holds. In fact, to many, another key factor to her beauty is that of her countenance, with many seeing the bangs formed by her hair as the frames to a beautiful portrait. Elizabeth has perfectly sized deep emerald-coloured eyes, unlike the aquamarine of her mother's, that contrast in her own unique way with her flaxen hair and her similarly coloured eyebrows. She also has an apparently "delicate" nose, pearly-white teeth, and her small ears are often concealed by the bangs of her hair impressed on her rosy skin. Her face conveys such a youth to it that some say that she has the face of a "young girl", a statement for which they would not be wrong. Elizabeth takes a sudden departure from her mother in terms of stature however, as she is a notably shorter woman, a factor considered by many to be much more attractive than a taller woman. Despite her small frame however, her extensive training from a young age combined with her own excessive determination behind this training has resulted in her demonstrating quite the athleticism and an athletic physique, though this may at times be hard to tell with her small frame. It would also appear that her mother's bustiness skipped her generation, as her own bust cannot hope to compare to the "watermelons" of her mother, though in their own way they are considered to be just enough on her. Elizabeth is known to wear perhaps two main outfits. The first of which, consists of not much more than a crimson jacket, a white tube top, what would appear to be blue denim mini shorts, and black sandals. The second, consists of an intricately designed, thick red and metallic grey armour that is quite thick that covers the majority of her body. It is sometimes worn with a complimentary helmet, though Elizabeth is often seen not wearing it at all. Personality History Early Life Childhood Knight-In-Training Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Despite Elizabeth's relatively petite figure and small frame, the blonde-haired "Titan" 'is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, having trained with an intensity far surpassing the imaginations of most ordinary persons her age, and to a large extent, even the heroes and heroines she comes across in her everyday career as a Professional Hero. The daughter of an esteemed heroine, Elizabeth was not only placed under extraordinary levels of physical conditioning, maximizing the deceptive levels of physical power locked away within her slender, albeit toned physique, but forced herself to undergo even further degrees of inhuman training. Fuelling herself with nothing but her own determined and self-motivated nature, as well as out of admiration for her mother and an desire to eventually surpass her, Elizabeth's daily routine alone is considered to be such a colossal task for anyone of her size that those who know her often claim that the titanic part of her moniker is completely valid. To sit on an equal physical playing field with powerhouses like most heroes that choose to pick up swordsmanship, Elizabeth works harder than perhaps most of these heroes on a consistent basis. Despite her age being that of a third-year student in Japan's hero education system, Elizabeth's level of power renders her on a level consistent with Pro Heroes and can perhaps be likened to, if not perhaps above the U.A concept of the Big Three due to already being a Professional Heroine. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Despite Elizabeth's dainty appearance, Elizabeth possesses a level of strength that can only be described as titanic for her size, easily outclassing the level of strength of Olympic-class athletes. While inheriting a great deal of physical power from her mother, cultivated via deep training and constant physical exertion. Elizabeth's physical strength is impressive, as she has been shown to lift several times her own body weight. This is due to the fact that for her body weight, Elizabeth is capable of imparting tremendously greater relative forces into her surrounding environment than bigger, bulkier, and heavier opponents, allowing her to demonstrate a remarkable level of physical strength that allows her to engage in hand to hand combat almost effortlessly with opponents that tower over her, as well as take some of her tougher opponents off guard with the deceptive levels of power hidden away within her muscles. When combined with the use of her Quirk, Elizabeth's strength is said to skyrocket several times over, becoming vastly above the level of physical power that could even be considered to be human, and simply referred to instead as monstrous. *'Outstanding Speed: However, perhaps what is the most notable aspect of her physical prowess, is her tremendous levels of speed that are considered to be perhaps unparalleled in the modern-day society. The Olympics festival in the modern day is completely outclassed by the annual U.A Sports Festival, a competition based on the performances and exibition of the talent of aspiring heroes, and for good reason, as Olympic-class athletes perhaps would have a hard time holding even a candle to the feats and accomplishments by these students, much less a Pro Hero such as Elizabeth. However, even for Pro Heroes, Elizabeth is considered to be extremely fast, with many wondering if she has some sort of speed-enhancing Quirk. As a young girl, Elizabeth was much faster than other children, a gap only drastically increased over the years, to the point that even in the past, movements from point A to point B while clad in armour meant to weigh her down at the time and wielding a hefty greatsword was said to still appear to happen in less time than it took for one to blink. Working on a similar principle to her strength in terms of relative strength, Elizabeth is capable of imparting much greater relative forces onto the ground that athletes far heavier than her, even if they may be physically stronger than her, and due to how much greater her own strength is than her mass, Elizabeth can run at tremendous speeds, seemingly catching up to escaping thugs before they can fully comprehend what exactly just occured. This, combined with a natural aptitude for freerunning and parkour picked up during her even more rebellious phases allows her to move through almost any terrain with tremendous speed. When combined with her Quirk, Elizabeth is considered to become a complete red blur, seemingly flickering from place to place, leading her to be unoriginally dubbed as a child, "The Blur". **'Impeccable Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Durability and Stamina:' *'Outstanding Agility and Flexibility:' Swordsmanship Spellsword Style Ways of Combat Master Brawler Quirk Crimson Burst is a complex, almost esoteric Emitter-type Quirk that grants the user to convert their lifeforce into the form of unique crimson "lightning"-esque /electrical esque energy in appearance that can be quite simply described as the user's own vitality made manifest currently wield by Elizabeth III. During the conversion of her vitality into pure energy, it takes on a form similar to red electricity which surrounds her body when in use, not unlike that which might be seen in a positive discharge of lightning and channel this pure energy through a particular medium such as her body, or an item such as a weapon. Due to quite literally being an extension of her on the most fundamental level, Elizabeth is capable of freely harnessing the power of her vitality. By infusing her body with her incredibly potent vitality, Elizabeth is seemingly capable of drastically enhancing the performance of her own body, seemingly taking it's natural physical capabilities and augmenting them greatly so that her overwhelming physicality is seemingly dialed up to eleven, seemingly being empowered in a similar manner to how martial artists are said to be capable of strengthening themselves dramatically with the utilization of the power of Qi. This particular usage of her Quirk is compared to turning on a switch within her own body. Through the use of her Quirk, Elizabeth is capable of vastly strengthening her overwhelming might with her excessively potent vital energies, and as a result, Elizabeth's past peak human levels of natural power are considered to be beyond the might capable of being attained by any one individual without the usage of a Quirk. Elizabeth's strength, speed, durability, and reflexes are significantly boosted when actively utilizing this Quirk throughout her physique, rendering an extremely formidable foe in combat. Discovering a loophole to her Quirk, Elizabeth has discovered the ability to seemingly project her vitality outwards and in specific regions of her body, causing it to project itself from her body rather explosively and leaving behind a localized red shockwave of energy. By knowing where to utilize this power, Elizabeth has demonstrated such an utter mastery of her Quirk that she is capable of using it to propel herself into the air and around the air, speaking volumes of her intuitive mastery of her Quirk, resembling a form of flight similar to that which was once used by a former member of the Big Three. However, this shockwave at any given time will only extend itself a few feet/metres from her body. However, when placed quite literally into her hands, this drastically enhances the efficacy of her powers in close-range combat. This energy is known to carry a "heat". In addition, Ellie is capable of imbuing this energy into an item by choosing an item as a point of projection, resulting in it being lit ablaze by the crimson lightning associated with the usage of this Quirk. This drastically enhances the striking force and sharpness of any particular item it envelopes. If the item is a bladed weapon, Elizabeth's energy, if not continuously maintained, will eventually converge at the tip of the blade and be shot off as a tremendous gust of crimson lightning energy which deals tremendous damage to those nearby. While usually a shortcoming of her Quirk, Elizabeth has used this to her advantage, especially when combined with her swordsmanship as this accidental discovery can be consciously recreated to recreate the fighting style of a spellsword. However, this particular usage requires caution, as the energy can just as easily strike innocent civilians as much as it may. Elizabeth's Quirk still has limitations regardless of its immense power and further yet, potential. In addition, while Elizabeth cannot directly infuse her personal life energies into another with the intention of strengthening them, she is however capable of utilizing the items on their person to achieve similar effects, transforming the clothing of a regular civilian into a sudden shield to protect them from an oncoming attack as well as transforming the fists of a clothed individual into mighty weapons in their own right. Much like talent expected from the Big Three of old, Elizabeth has demonstrated the ability to utilize every aspect of her Quirk, or atleast adapt rapidly to incorporate new aspects of her Quirk she has not yet seen. Despite it's seemingly universally applicable and immensely potent combat applications, Crimson Burst is not without limitations, as no Quirk is limitless. The Quirk is dependent on the user's physical stamina so extensive physical conditioning as well as proper nutrition is required to make the most out of this Quirk and overly excessive use can lead to fatigue; regardless of how immense Elizabeth's stamina might actually be it is not limitless. In addition, Elizabeth cannot naturally project this "lightning" further from her body than a few metres, seemingly as to imply that this Quirk naturally is not a long-range Quirk despite the devastating power of her vitality enhanced blows albeit the exact limit on this is unknown. It should be noted that when leaving a bladed weapon, the lightning is actually capable of extending itself for quite some distance. Because of the flowing nature of vitality, when Elizabeth places her energy into a bladed weapon it must be especially controlled, as the energy will flow down the hilt and off of her blade, draining her stamina as well as dealing damage to her surroundings as it flows out the blade somewhat wildly, though it should be noted that when leaving a bladed weapon, the lightning is actually capable of extending itself for quite some distance. As mentioned prior, the Quirk has the potential to deal unwanted damage to the surrounding environment as well as nearby persons in the vicinity. Unlike many other Emitter Quirks, this Quirk is not quite subtle as the crimson energy surrounding her often suggests to most when her Quirk is actually active. Elizabeth has the ability to recover her "vitality" via simply rest, or nourishing her body seemingly at a faster rate than most as a trait compounded within her Quirk Factor, though that hardly contributes to the rest of her Quirk. Moves Notable Skills *'Master Free-Running/Parkour:' *'Lockpick and Escape Artistry:' *'Horseriding:' *'Music (Guitar):' Equipment Silverlight: Volnus: Synopsis Trivia *Elizabeth is openly lesbian. References Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Knights Category:Heroic Knights Category:ScarletPlumage Category:Characters